


Мягкая погода

by sakuramai



Series: Реборн, мафия и бла-бла-бла [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Arcobaleno are friends, BAMF Arcobaleno, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Mammon | Viper, Female Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Hangover, Puberty, Reborn pines, Skull is obvious
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai
Summary: Аркобалено мужественно (снова) проходят пубертатный период. Пре-гет.





	Мягкая погода

«Каминг-аут» Скалл могла бы устроить по-разному, но она решила сделать это с минимумом нервов и без лишнего пафоса.  
  
Шел обычный завтрак в особняке Аркобалено; зимнее солнце только начало вставать, освещая всё вокруг мягким розовым цветом. Верде клевал носом в дорогие злаковые хлопья с кусочками фруктов. Лал жарила омлет для всех желающих в красным-синем фартуке с надписью "Автоботы, roll out!", который подарил ей на Рождество Колонелло. Фонг стоял напротив открытого шкафа со специями и размышлял, что именно ему заварить для компании (чай или кофе) и с какими добавками. Реборн читал ежедневную новостную газету; то, как он их доставал, было настоящей загадкой, потому что особняк находился на определенном расстоянии от цивилизации. Лучший мафиози-убийца в мире сидел за столом уже в костюме, но вместо дорогих кожаных туфель у него на черных носках сидели очень пушистые ярко-желтые тапочки. Вайпер ждала бесплатного омлета и чашечку чего-нибудь, сложив ладони на столе, вид у нее был дремлющий. Свои глаза Туман прятала под капюшоном от кигуруми в виде Тоторо. Скалл тихо задумчиво жевала банан, тоже рассчитывая, как на омлет, так и на чашечку. Последним спустился в столовую-кухню Колонелло, широко зевая в руку. Он кивнул всем «доброе утро», ослепительно улыбнулся Лал, заставив ту покраснеть, и блаженно плюхнулся за стол.  
  
Юни была где-то у себя в особняке Джиглио Неро. Весь старый состав Аркобалено поголовно считал ее хорошей девочкой, но … но было много нюансов. Например, тот факт, что Элементы могут приобрести Гармонию друг с другом только раз в жизни. Воскрешение не сделало Юни их Небом. Однако, Аркобалено могли похвастаться кое-чем другим, более редким. Гармонией друг с другом.  
  
Например: Цунаёши Савада собрал все Элементы вокруг себя практически в рекордный срок. Но в этом и было дело. Каждый носитель Пламени связал себя с Цуной, вступил с ним в Связь, но между собой они так и остались друг другу чуть большим, чем чужими людьми. Хранители между собой не ладили. Они могли только, с некоторым трудом, сотрудничать.  
  
Именно по этой причине мафиозных боссов старались подбирать с Пламенем Неба: так лидер становился маленькой Вселенной для нескольких людей и, конечно, те с ума сходили, стараясь во всем угодить своему начальнику.  
  
Люче ушла, но она ушла с клеймом предательницы, и каждому пришлось хотя бы ради своей гордости её отпустить. И они отпустили. И какого же было их удивление, когда связь с остальными осталась … Она могла быть тонкой и неуверенной нитью поначалу, дрожащей и хрупкой, однако в этом ведь вся прелесть человеческой натуры – при желании, всё можно изменить.  
  
Конечно, отношения между Аркобалено не были идеальными. Реборн продолжал всех терроризировать, но по-доброму, Колонелло охотно присоединялся, (доставалось обычно Скалл, но не так, как первые лет пятнадцать), Вайпер все еще требовала деньги по любому поводу, Верде страшно ворчал и угрожал сомнительными инъекциями, Лал краснела помидором от слов «секс» и «романтика», а Фонг еще сильнее углубился в дзен. И сама Скалл стала потихоньку … снимать свою сценическую маску.  
  
Именно поэтому Облако не удивилась самой себе, когда просто так, нежным зимним утром, призналась, дожевав банан:  
– Надо было, наверное, как-то пораньше признаться, но биологически я женщина. Вот. И всем доброго утра.  
  
Последовала театральная пауза; все замерли и позволили реплике усвоиться в головах. Стало слышно, как тикают в гостиной часы.  
За пару мучительно долгих секунд Скалл захотелось взять свои слова обратно и дать обет молчания.  
Колонелло, наконец, громко стукнулся головой о стол:  
  
– А-а-а, твою мать …  
  
Вайпер, прождав еще несколько секунд, очень довольно хмыкнула:  
– Время платить по счетам. Ты мне должен 5 тысяч долларов.  
  
– Господи, Скалл, почему ты не могла быть мужиком и геем?! Я бы тогда выиграл, кора.  
  
Вышеупомянутая растерянно моргнула.  
– Вы не злитесь? – В её понимании злиться очень даже было на что.  
  
Лал фыркнула, продолжив стучать лопаточкой по огромной сковороде. Судя по звукам, готовился не просто омлет, а скрэмбл:  
– Мы, на минуточку, в двадцать первом веке живем. – И рявкнула, – Колонелло, отставить нытьё!  
  
– Но Ла-а-ал, это все-таки 5 тысяч долларов!.. – Дождь сидел с самым страдальческим и скорбным видом. Скорее всего, он собирался потратить эти деньги на новую пушку. – Блин, Скалл, ты уверена, что не гомосексуальна?  
  
Реборн аккуратно сложил свою газету и, заодно с Верде, уставился на Облако. У обоих на лице был отображен тяжелый мыслительный процесс – видимо, они пытались анализировать поведение коллеги по гендерному признаку. Каждый напоминал озадаченный старый компьютер, которому перед выключением Майкрософт прислал одиннадцать обновлений.  
  
Скалл продолжала растерянно моргать.  
– … если тебя это утешит, сенпай, я, возможно, би? Но, конечно, мне нравятся в таком плане больше мужчины, чем женщины.  
  
– Ха! – хлопнул ладонью по столу Колонелло. – Вайпер, давай скидку!  
  
– Не пойдет, – отрезала Вайпер, деловито поджав губы. – Скалл, скажи в процентах, насколько тебе нравятся оба пола в сексуальном плане?  
  
Лал очень вовремя дожарила омлет, как и Фонг очень вовремя подал к столу пряный кофе, потому что разговоры разговорами, а еда едой.  
  
_(Туман и Дождь доставали её этим до самого ужина, пока Скалл не сорвалась, крикнув: «я мотосексуалльна! Мотоциклы, моторы, машины, трали-вали». Это, как ни странно, ввязало еще и Лал в денежный спор о гендерной ориентации и наклонности своей коллеги. Скалл предпочла, ради своего психического здоровья, не углубляться)._  
  
(…)  
  
Почему-то каминг-аут Скалл стал началом новой тенденции обсуждать «всё самое важное» за завтраком.  
  
На самом деле, это было объяснимо. Утро являлось тем временем дня, когда, в большинстве случаев, все Аркобалено находились дома. К полудню многие разъезжались кто куда; возвращались они неоднородно, в совершенно разные часы. Кто-то мог приехать после обеда, кто-то появлялся с рассветом чтобы бесплатно позавтракать и, может быть, немного вздремнуть.  
База Аркобалено, скорее всего, неофициально являлась одним из самых безопасных мест на Земле. Разумеется, жильцам хотелось туда возвращаться.  
  
Еще, конечно, Аркобалено охотно между собой общались. В мафии не существовало такого понятия как «друзья», все делились на членов Семьи, коллег, партнеров и врагов. Аркобалено работали вместе больше тридцати лет, они могли себе позволить вольную интерпретацию собственных границ.  
  
– Не-не-не, – замахала руками Скалл. – Спасибо, я прекрасно знаю, какой у меня типаж, – она на миг задумалась. – Проблема только в том, что найти кого-то трудно.  
  
– Ну-ка, – усмехнулся Колонелло, – давай, колись. Может кого и подберем.  
  
– Смеяться будете, – надулась Скалл.  
  
– Конечно, будем, – согласился Колонелло. – Если это какой-нибудь Дэвид Боуи или солист группы Раммштайн.  
  
– Боуи не может быть каким-нибудь, – неожиданно фыркнула Вайпер и сразу же спряталась за новым выпуском Форбса.  
  
Все успели немного поцапаться из-за ставок на ореол тайны вокруг личности Скалл. Герилья маленьких масштабов (невинные гадости: слабительное в сахаре, снотворное в чае, подножки, локти) прекратилась исключительно благодаря Фонгу, который, в воспитательных целях, вышел из себя и показал всем, что его прапрадед _(вообще-то)_ был Красным Кулаком.  
  
Об этом договорились никогда, _никогда_ не вспоминать.  
  
Колонелло легонько пнул Скалл под столом и прищурился:  
– Давай рассказывай. Это не может быть настолько плохо.  
  
Скалл замялась. Щёки у нее предательские заалели. Она старалась не смотреть ни на кого из присутствующих и бегло оглядывала комнату, будто в поисках спасения. Колонелло потянулся к ней успокаивающей аурой Дождя и мягко коснулся нервничающих незримых языков чужого Пламени. Скалл выдохнула, чувствуя, как тело перестало дрожать от напряжения. Победа была за Колонелло.  
  
– Мне бы хотелось кого-нибудь, – она уставилась в пустоту, – … сильного … наравне со мной или сильнее … умного и властного … несколько молчаливого … коварного … жестокого … принципиального … старомодного … волевого … независимого … порой даже невыносимого …  
  
Вайпер опустила журнал и уставилась на Скалл. Верде замер, перестав методично есть кашу, причем рот у него был открыт, а с наполненной ложки капало на скатерть. Лал поперхнулась кофе, Фонг постучал ей по спине с видом человека, который мысленно не здесь. Колонелло вытаращился так, будто напоролся на какую-то содомию. Он смотрел то на Скалл, то на Реборна, и у него была на лице одна мысль: «твою мать, твою мать, твою ма-а-а-ать!». Сам великий мафиози так дернулся, что случайно закрыл Марселя Пруста, которого перечитывал.  
  
– … как Занзас, – закончила Скалл. И неловко улыбнулась.  
  
Атмосфера лопнула, словно гелиевый шарик.  
Колонелло схватился за сердце:  
  
– Боже мой, ну ты напугала!  
  
– А что такое? – искренне не поняла Скалл. – Я же просто описала Занзаса! Да ладно, вам, ребят, я думала, вы к Варии хорошо относитесь.  
  
– Это правда, – подал голос Фонг с другого конца кухни. Лал никак не могла прокашляться, он наливал ей стакан воды.  
  
– Только под это описание еще пара людей подходит, – подхватил Колонелло.  
  
– Да? – округлила глаза Скалл. – Правда? Вы нас познакомите?  
  
Верде нехарактерно хихикнул в кашу, подавился и тоже закашлялся. Фонг заботливо налил еще один стакан.  
  
– Просто я уверена, что Занзасу нужно лишь Облако, а не то, что с этим Облаком можно сделать, – у Скалл от грусти глаза сделались яркими и большими, как у котенка. Реборн смотрел на неё упор темным тяжелым нечитаемым взглядом. – В общем, не таких отношений ищу. Все-таки, Колонелло, вот когда смотрю на вас с Лал, например, начинает тоже хотеться всякой любви. А не только службы и сумасшествия.  
  
– Если ты являешься сторонницей нездорового алкоголизма, сумасшедшего декадентства, постоянного Хэллоуина и ноктурнального образа жизни, то wilkommen, – не без ехидства отозвалась Вайпер. – Босс был бы не против. Однако, если тебе понадобится моя рекомендация, придется заплатить.  
  
– Вот именно! – всплеснула руками Скалл. – Занзас был бы всего лишь не против! А мне, как женщине, все-таки хочется чего-то большего, хотя бы номинально. Жизнь одна, знаете ли, не хочется тратить её попусту!  
  
Реборн все еще прожигал взглядом дырки в голове Облака, но та как не умела чувствовать чужие глаза на себе, так и не чувствовала.  
  
– Ты уверена, – прохрипела Лал, кашлянула еще раз и продолжила нормальным голосом, – ты уверена, что такой типаж точно твой? – лицо Мирч выражало сомнение. – Он с вероятностью в сто процентов будет тебя бить и материть.  
  
Лал всегда очень четко выражала свою позицию касательно отношений между полами, поэтому регулярно, хоть и не очень сильно, колотила своего жениха. Наверное, чтобы у того даже мысли не возникло причинить возлюбленной какой-нибудь вред.  
Аркобалено подозревали, что у Лал когда-то до Проклятия были отношения, и что они принесли больше страданий, чем счастья.  
  
Скалл фыркнула:  
– Как будто это что-то новое. Вы, ребята, меня давно научили, что такие фразы как: _«пригнись, блядь»_ или _«упаси тебя Боже, сейчас убью нахуй»_ – это проявление любви, сочувствия, товарищества и уважения.  
  
Все промолчали. Наконец Фонг безмятежно-весело отозвался:  
– Я тебе такого не говорил.  
  
– Не говорил, – медленно согласилась Скалл. – Но ты мне как-то с похмелья сломал обе ключицы. А потом Верде надоела моя бесполезность с нерабочими руками, и он придумал сыворотку, чтобы это быстро вылечить. С тех пор пью безлактозное молоко, потому что обычное не усваивается, зато кости быстрее заживают. И зубы регенерируют пиздец, я сто лет не ходила к стоматологу. В общем, выходит, насилие ведет или к насилию, или к добру.  
  
Верде невнятно буркнул что-то похожее на «не за что» и спрятался за огромной кружкой кофе. Главный интроверт Аркобалено очаровательно смущался.  
  
– Эй, ну ты ведь знаешь, что такие отношения часто нездоровые? В смысле, когда мужчина обижает женщину? – с какой-то безнадежной ноткой в голосе спросил Колонелло.  
  
– Конечно, – с готовностью согласилась Скалл. Переключилась, – Фонг, пока ты там, можешь, пожалуйста, включить чайник? Спасибо! – Она снова посмотрела на Колонелло. – Просто я в какой-то момент поняла, что, поскольку все мы разные, то и любовь мы выражаем по-разному. Занзас вряд ли станет дарить мне цветы, как и вряд ли будет праздновать годовщины. Не будет никаких прогулок по пляжу, держаний за ручку, последних рядов в кинотеатре. Зато, если мне понадобится помощь, он поворчит, поругается, может даст подзатыльник, но поможет. Например, трупы закопать, хвост сбросить, убить кого-нибудь. И если меня обидят, то тоже не промолчит. Конечно, у меня репутация самого слабого Аркобалено, но это очень выгодно, поскольку противник регулярно недооценивает. Однако … вся эта клоунада надоела. Сколько можно?  
  
Чайник забурлил, а потом со свистом дал о себе знать. Услужливый Фонг налил Скалл чашку черного чая с бергамотом, хотя она не просила.  
Реборн щелкнул металлической зажигалкой Зиппо. В его пальцах задымилась сигарета:  
  
– Почему тогда я не являюсь представителем этого типажа? – спросил он своим бархатным низким голосом. Пубертатный период был к нему добр, даже в пятнадцать Реборн выглядел прекрасно. Его нечитаемое лицо с темными, темными глазами обволакивал дым.  
  
– Не настолько дура, сенпай, – пожала плечами Скалл. – Зачем я тебе?  
  
Реборн по-прежнему смотрел на неё в упор.  
– Действительно, – сказал он и затянулся.  
  
(…)  
  
Поскольку Колонелло было очень стыдно, что он столько лет подряд пинал женщину, ему хотелось как-нибудь извиниться, не говоря слова «прости»; хотя бы потому что такие слова, как «прости», «спасибо» и «пожалуйста» в мире мафии трактуются признаком слабости. И он решил вместо извинений устроить личную жизнь своей давнишней коллеги, потому что слова словами, но лучше он, как настоящий мужчина, поможет действиями.  
  
– Лал считает, что ты в этом просто отпад, – уверял он Скалл, пока та вертелась перед зеркалом. На ней были корсет и длинная, несколько пышная юбка. Облако напоминала самой себе женщину-пирата. Жаль только, что костюм не предусматривал никакого пальто, итальянская зима была довольно теплой, но вечерами, конечно, хотелось спрятаться в плед. – Занзас только на тебя смотреть и будет. Особенно, – он пихнул ей в руки сверток, – вот с этим.  
  
Скалл сначала подумала, что ей вручили какой-нибудь клатч. Но под широким платком скрывалась непочатая бутылка янтарного рома.  
  
– Йо-хо-хо! – с широкой улыбкой воскликнула Скалл. – Так я ему точно должна понравиться.  
  
– Именно, кора! Главное, если у тебя всё получится, то в ЦЕДЕФ Лал будут честь и почет. Это она придумала образ, я только специалистов нашел.  
  
У Скалл заслезились глаза, ее улыбка, такая же нарисованная, только женственная, дрогнула:  
– Ребята, я так вам обязана …  
  
– А ну не хнычь! Тушь потечет. Или нет, – Колонелло неловко взъерошил свои пшеничные волосы. – В общем, слушай. Ты приезжаешь в Варию на машине. И идешь к Занзасу, потому что хочешь с кем-нибудь выпить, а с кем можно надраться в хлам, если не с ним? И-и-и вы много пьете. Что-нибудь вытворяете. Может даже вместе спите. А дальше повтор через месяц, если сам не позвонит. Лал сказала, план фулпруф, они в следующем месяце утопят шефа Варии в бумагах, и ему будет страшно хотеться выпить.  
  
– Я не уверена, что это сработает …  
  
– Еще как сработает! Холостяцкий статус Занзаса такая же глобальная проблема, как потепление.  
  
Скалл прищурилась на Колонелло и поставила руки в боки.  
– Это что, вся Вонгола знает о моих предпочтениях? Я участвую в конспирации будучи маленькой хиленькой пешкой?  
  
– Нет! – Колонелло аж побледнел. Проморгался. – Как тебе такое вообще в голову пришло?! Да если тебя кто тронет, Реборн же всех уничтожит к чертовой бабушке …  
  
– Реборн? – ошарашенно переспросила Скалл.  
  
Колонелло ойкнул, быстро выпихнул коллегу из базы Аркобалено, открыл гараж и вручил ей ключи. Скалл почему-то медленно соображала.  
  
– В добрый путь! – гаркнул Дождь.  
  
Облако подпрыгнула от резкого тона, все еще не придя в себя послушно залезла в машину, пристегнулась и ударила по газам.  
  
Колонелло, глядя ей вслед, вздохнул и задумчиво облокотился на низенький забор, окружавший дом Аркобалено.  
Устраивать личную жизнь всегда тяжело, будь она своя или чужая. А Колонелло всё еще не придумал, что дарить на годовщину Лал …  
  
(…)  
  
… до Занзаса Скалл не дошла, потому что, если босс Варии всего лишь уважал ром, то Сквало этот напиток _обожал_. К тому же, Суперби с первого взгляда узнал производителя и, судя по тому, как его глаза округлились, а рот открылся в жизнерадостном оскале, он собирался придумать все сложности на свете, чтобы до босса заветная бутылка не добралась. И Скалл, нервно помяв юбку в ладонях, решила, что чёрт с ним.  
  
Сквало оказался неплохим собутыльником.  
  
– Врооой, каракатица, так с чего вдруг решение свету сознаться? – он ткнул протезом куда-то в сторону длинной юбки. Несколько стаканов рома еще не затуманили точности его движений.  
  
– А почему у тебя, когда ты кричишь «врой», французский акцент? – парировала Скалл.  
  
– Не твоё дело!  
  
– Ну вот и взаимно!  
  
– Чё бухать тогда к нам прикатила?  
  
Скалл задумалась. Почесала свои взлохмаченные, пышные волосы.  
  
– А к кому еще ехать?  
  
Сквало запрокинул голову назад и расхохотался так, будто Скалл только что рассказала ему самую убийственную шутку из Монти Пайтона. В голове у Облака почему-то всплыла интернет-картинка с акулой, которая высунула голову на сушу и открыла пасть. Выглядело так, будто она орала. Сквало тоже много орал, по делу и без. Сейчас он тоже орал, даже гоготал. Можно сказать, что он вёл оральный образ жизни. Орал … оральный секс!  
  
Скалл покраснела от своей линии мысли и быстро опрокинула еще стопку, чтобы собутыльник не заметил. Сжевала лайм, поморщившись от вкуса.  
Так, нехорошие мысли. Плохо быть девственницей столько лет подряд, а потом, раз, и снова начать переживать пубертат. Ужасно. Надо снова учиться держать себя в руках, уважать права мужчин на красоту, и _не пялиться_.  
  
Сквало все еще хохотал. Возможно у него было истерика. Он держался за живот, смеялся и плакал.  
  
Скалл оценивающе его оглядела и пьяно, но твердо решила – нет. Пожалуй, нет. То есть, нет, пожалуйста, не надо. Не надо такого счастья! А она кому будет кричать: _«а-а-а-а, всё плоха-а-а, спаси-и-те»_? В Варии привилегия кричать принадлежала только Сквало.  
  
Это означало только одно. Что Занзас, конечно, огонь-мужик, но не подходит. Скалл не хотелось жить в милитарно-маньячной психбольнице, к тому же без препаратов и терапии. Соцпакет не считается. Вайпер, конечно, иногда проявляла что-то вроде альтруизма, но … это даже не считалось альтруизмом, поскольку все равно за услуги приходилось платить, хоть и меньшую цену.  
  
Сквало в какой-то момент все-таки утихомирился, и этим самым успокоил и обнадёжил Скалл, потому что от смеха вполне можно умереть.  
Он вытащил из ниоткуда бутылку текилы.  
  
Что действительно любила Скалл, так это текилу.  
  
Ближе ко дну бутылки Аркобалено обнаружила себя страшно пьяной, хоть и более трезвой, чем капитан Акула.  
Хотелось спать, водички и домой, но вряд ли кто-то из Варии подвез бы ее до дома. Не своя же. Скалл как раз зависла на этой мысли и вздумала загрустить, как тут …  
  
Кто-то взял её на руки, осторожно и мягко, словно фарфоровую куклу. И куда-то понёс.  
  
Мир кружился вокруг своей оси мириадой цветов и огней. Скалл летела в чьих-то объятиях и летела тихо, как Фродо Бэггинс в когтях у орла.  
Она не помнила, когда её в последний раз кто-то нёс на руках. Хотелось запомнить это чувство невесомости – надёжное чувство – потому что, пусть голова не соображала, а глаза видели расплывчато, Пламя Скалл этому человеку доверяло. Оно тёрлось об его Ауру, как ласковая кошка, и Скалл было бы за это стыдно, будь она трезвая.  
  
_Господи, спасибо тебе за алкоголь,_ – подумала Аркобалено Облака, – _я понятия не имею, что происходит, но мне нравится._  
  
(…)  
  
Утро встретило не-ласковым Солнцем со стаканом воды. Вылитым на лицо. Скалл сонно хрюкнула, вдохнув носом воду:  
  
– А, что? – и тут же застонала, схватившись за голову, – а-а-а-а, как больно. Дурацкая Вария. Худшая. Сенпай, зачем окно?  
  
Реборн, стоявший над Облаком с уже пустым стаканом, хмыкнул.  
– Да, Скалл, ты права. Солнце на планете Земля должно быть только одно, – он в два шага оказался у окна и задернул шторы обратно. Затем сложил руки на груди и засиял ярким, нарочито слепящим Пламенем.  
  
Скалл страдальчески завизжала и попыталась спрятаться под одеялом.  
Реборн схватил свою давнишнюю подопечную за загривок и потащил в душ. Впихнул в кабинку прямо во вчерашней одежде и включил воду.  
  
– А-а-а-а! – заверещала Скалл, прыгнув на тональность выше. – Холодно-холодно-холодно!  
  
– Нет лучшего лекарства от похмелья, чем душ, – сухо и назидательно констатировал Реборн, затем сунул руку по локоть в душевую, намочив рубашку, и резко повернул ручку в противоположное направление.  
  
– А-а-а-а! Горячо!  
  
– Кто-то капризничает, – произнес он низким голосом. Опасным, словно стрела на тетиве. И шёлковым. Прищурился. – Это не делает чести.  
  
Реборн всё еще сиял, как начищенная золотая монета под дневным лучом. Скалл, продрав глаза, увидела, что он стоял, привалившись к стене её ванной комнаты, такой же лиловой, как и всё вокруг, со скрещенными на груди руками. Голову венчала привычная шляпа, на шее аккуратно висел темный галстук, только пиджака почему-то не было. И рукав один выглядел ощутимо мокро. На сухом локте дремал Леон.  
Реборн, заметив, что его рассматривают, приподнял бровь в безмолвном «мне еще добавить яркости?».  
  
– Доброе утро, – выпалила Скалл. Она чувствовала, как по щекам стекала тушь, как волосы, обычно такие объемные, прибились к голове, подчеркивая форму черепа, как юбка липла к ногам. Она чувствовала себя мокрой корабельной мышью. И всё равно, о ней, такой несчастной похмельной дряни, позаботились. Скалл широко улыбнулась, – Спасибо большое, сенпай.  
  
Реборн спрятал взгляд под шляпой и сделался угрожающим.  
  
– Все разъедутся сегодня, кроме меня и Верде. Не буди.  
  
Затем он оттолкнулся от стены и вышел из комнаты, погасив Пламя.  
  
И хотя Скалл стояла почти под кипятком, ей все равно стало немного холодно, когда Солнце ушло из своего зенита.  
  
Голова у нее в тот день больше не болела.  
  
(…)  
  
Через неделю все снова собрались за одним столом завтракать; Фонг уезжал в Китай, Лал работала сверхурочно в ЦЕДЕФ, а у Колонелло были дела в Мафия-Лэнд, так что стол какое-то время ощутимо пустовал.  
  
На этот раз готовила Скалл, она жарила яйца в хлебе с беконом. Ей очень нравилось ловить тот самый момент, когда белок сверху уже тверд, но желток – нет.  
  
Кофе на всех делал Реборн. Он купил накануне навороченную кофемашину, и с тех пор никого к ней, разумеется, кроме себя, не пускал. Зато мог снизойти и сделать чашечку, если хорошо попросить. Скалл пару раз просила в подходящий момент, когда по Реборну было видно, что он в творческом настроении. Он, конечно, выпендривался: оба раза на пенке капучино было нарисовано что-то похожее на череп. Скалл это оба раза вслух расхвалила, и даже не получила «за наглую лесть» подзатыльник.  
  
Реборн рисовал не как Микеланджело, и лучшего мафиози-убийцу в мире это раздражало; навык изобразительного искусства ему давался, но тяжело, потому что он не был к этому предрасположен. Скалл все равно, если выдавался случай, хвалила его рисунки. Хорошие кохаи поддерживают своих сенпаев!  
  
Так вот, кофе готовил Реборн. Он стоял в своем личном черно-белом (с желтеньким) фартуке поверх рубашки со штанами (куда пропал пиджак?) и тихо бренчал чашками и специями. Шляпу он на кухне и в столовой снимал, потому что всегда был большим любителем этикета.  
  
– Ну, Скалл, как всё прошло? – нетерпеливо спросил Колонелло.  
  
Все дружно посмотрели на фигуру у плиты в её собственных невероятно пушистых сиреневых тапочках. Скалл была одета в миленькую пижаму с осьминогами; одежда сидела на ней так, будто была на размер или два больше.  
  
– Никак, – пожала плечами Скалл.  
  
– Как так, кора?! Наш план был безупречен!  
  
Облако хотела сказать, что безупречный план явно не был знаком со Сквало Суперби, но вовремя остановила себя. Колонелло и Лал просто хотели помочь, не стоило на них злиться.  
  
– Ну, – Скалл помялась с ноги на ногу, помолчала, – знаете, я тут подумала … а оно мне надо вообще? Когда любовь нагрянет, она нагрянет. Нечего за уши притягивать.  
  
– Возможно, – тихо согласился Реборн, сосредоточенно рисуя средний палец на пенке чьего-то кофе. Скалл почему-то подозревала, что чашка пойдет прямиком к Колонелло. Правда, средний палец был похож на кое-что более неприличное, но мужской юмор и не такое себе может позволить.  
  
– Поддерживаю, – неожиданно сообщила Вайпер; хотя она сама какое-то время назад пассивно агитировала коллегу вступить в Отряд Убийц. – Varia wird dein Gehirn ficken. И я не уверена, что Занзас настолько хороший любовник и муж, насколько он хороший начальник.  
  
На этом дискуссия снова очень своевременно закончилась, потому что завтрак был готов, и кофе уже ждал на столе.  
  
На пенке в чашке у Колонелло был нарисован какой-то многочлен. Скалл так любовалась черепом в своём кофе, что ничего не заметила.  
  
Точно также она еще целую неделю не замечала в своем гардеробе чей-то пиджак, пахнущий дорогим одеколоном и, самую малость, не менее дорогим ромом.  
Реборн загадочно молчал, но глаза у него улыбались.  



End file.
